Dragon Cave Wiki
Welcome to the Dragon Cave Wiki Welcome to the wiki about Dragon Cave. Contributions are welcome! But please read our rules first. If you find a vandalized page, please read up on how to deal with them. I would like to stress that the administrative team here does not own the main site. We are merely fans who want to help people understand the site. since March 2009 ' **Warning, may contain spoilers use under your own discretion.** ' ; * What is Dragcave? * Which egg is which? * Dragon Types ; * Making Dragons Grow * Dragon sickness * Personnel List }} ;3/25/11 : The virus that was "on the DC Wiki" is gone, as far as anyone can tell. It was never the fault of ANYONE associated with this wiki or with Dragon Cave. It was a Wikia problem caused by a faulty ad, and anyone who had a decent ad-block program installed was never at risk anyways. Please stop spreading rumors on the forum that this wiki gives computers viruses; they are simply no longer true. ;2/23/11 : Organization of our over 1000 image files begun. Images that are not linked to on any pages will be deleted. Eventually, images may be renamed with a new, more functional system. ;6/11/10 : Formatting overhaul begun. Look for updates in the sprite section of dragon articles. ;4/17/10 : Recent Vandalism spree hopefully undone, and users banned ;2/27/10 : Articles have been cleaned up and monitored. ;1/18/10 : New dragons have been released and their corresponding articles have been created. ;1/2/10 : Dragon pages updated and restored and are now just being maintained. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; The Administrative Team: *Permanent Administrators: Votehim and SH172 *Casual Administrators: Bluesonic1 ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . ; How you can help * Check out articles and correct typos and obvious misinformation you find. * Make sure the image you want to upload doesn't already exist before you add it to the site. Right now, we have all of the dragon sprites accounted for. * Ask an administrator before you create a new article. Chances are the information you want to add is already on another page, and a redirect or slight expansion is all that is needed. You don't want to waste your work with a page that will just be deleted! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. New features are coming to dragon cave! Read more on Feature_Preview! *See This post for news about wikilabs *Listed here *Seasonal Project *Single-Color: Red *[http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Breeding_Projects_List Click here for a full list] Pm Votehim if you wish to submit a project. (You don't have to write anything special, just ask to have it put here.) (will be moved to article if passes 10th on list) ---- ''Water dragons, also known as "blue dragons" or "lake dragons", were one of the first dragons originally on the site. They are common and currently have no breed specific action. It is now possible to breed Water Dragons with Magi Dragons to get Shallow Water Dragons, or with Skywing Dragons to get a Two-Finned Bluna. '' Check out its breed article here! __NOEDITSECTION__ de:Dragon_Cave_Wikiru:Dragon_Cave_Wiki Category:Browse